Here We Go Again
by brucasforeverxx
Summary: When Lucas Scott needs a five minute girlfriend to impress his ex, he noticess one gorgeous brunnette, what happens when they kiss and they realize they're ment to be together?


Lucas and Nathan Scott sat on their dinner table eating cheerios one Saturday morning, "Morning Boys," Their mom, Karen Scott walked in and kissed their foreheads, "Morning Mom." they said in unison, "Where's dad?" Nathan asked, "Your father is got up early this morning to finish some papers at the car dealership." Karen sighed as she sat down beside Lucas, "Boys…" Karen began, the two brothers looked up, "I have an announcement…" she sighed, a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes watched her attentively,

"Our guest room isn't going to be unoccupied anymore, so I need you to get all your junk out of there." Karen looked down to avoid eye contact, "Wait, what?!" Nathan was always the outgoing one, "Someone is going to be living there for now on…" Karen smiled slightly, "Who?" Lucas asked, "Do you remember Brooke Davis?" Karen asked, "Yeah, the girl with the braces?" Lucas asked, "Yes." Karen rolled her eyes.

The last time the two boys saw Brooke was when they were seven, she was there next door neighbor and often playmate, she had a full mouth of braces and was a chubby kid, with that, Lucas and Nathan used to make fun of her all the time, but when they found out Brooke was moving to New York, they both felt guilty about the teasing.

"I want you both to be nice and welcoming okay? Her parents just died in a car crash." Karen said while eying them , their eyes got wider when they realized the situation, returned it with a slow nod, they finished breakfast and the boys went into the guest room to get all their old stuff out.

"Do you remember her?" Lucas asked, "Just the braces." Nathan laughed, "I wonder how she is now." Lucas said as they finished cleaning up, "Okay boys, Brooke is going to be here any second so you boys better get ready." Karen smiled. The boys got ready and walked down stairs, and sat on the table where their mom was sitting, "Okay, so these are the things you need to know…" Karen started and the boys rolled their eyes, "Knock it off." Karen stated and the boys listened, "Brooke is sixteen so she is a junior like both of you, and I don't want anymore sexual jokes while she's here and--"

"Mom!" Nathan whined, "Nathan!" Karen snapped and Nathan kept quiet, "Knock before you go in the bathroom and before you go in her room, no going in her room without her permission and lastly, be nice." Karen smiled, after that they heard a taxi pull over which means Brooke has arrived, "Okay, Boys she's here." Karen said excitedly, the boys stood up and Karen opened the door as soon as the doorbell rang and a gorgeous brunette in tight skinny jeans with black boots and a red halter top covered with a black leather jacket stood at the door, "Aunt Karen?" she asked with a smile, "Aw, Brooke!" Karen grinned then hugged her former neighbor, "Where's your stuff?" Karen asked, "Oh I had it delivered tomorrow but I just brought a suitcase for now." Brooke smiled showing her black roller bag suitcase.

"Oh! I forgot, Brooke, you remember Lucas and Nathan don't you?" Karen asked pointing to the two boys with their mouths wide open in shock, "Yeah, I remember them." Brooke giggled, "I should bring my stuff to the guest room right?" Brooke laughed, "Sure, Nate you come with me, Luke, you go help Brooke." Karen smiled, "Lucky." Nathan nudged Lucas' shoulder, Brooke walked towards the guest room followed by Lucas, "Uh…hi Brooke." he scratched the back of his head, "I guess you can't call me brace face anymore, can't ya?" Brooke winked then left her suitcase on the ground. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." he smiled,

"It's fine, you're cute anyways." Brooke smirked then walked out of the room, Lucas blushed then followed. "So, what's there to do today?" Brooke hopped on the couch beside Nathan and Lucas sat next to Karen, "Boys, why don't you show Brooke around later after lunch?" Karen asked, "Sure," Nathan smiled, suddenly, the doorbell rang, Nathan stood and opened it, a slim read head walked in and stared at Brooke, "Whore!" she smiled, then Brooke stood, "Slut!" she smiled back they hugged, "What is going on?" Nathan chuckled and closed the door, "Oops, uhm, this Rachel Gatina, my best friend from cheer camp." Brooke giggled,

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, "My parents bought me an apartment near the school here, so I get to keep it as long as I have a job." Rachel smiled, "And that job is…" Brooke motioned her to continue, "A bartender and part time table dancer at Tric." she grinned, Karen almost choked on her water, "Kidding!" Rachel laughed, Karen sighed, "The table dancer I mean…" Rachel smiled slightly, "And you're sixteen?" Karen asked with concern, "Yup." she nodded, "But isn't Tric an eighteen and over club?" Karen said and the boys rolled their eyes, "Not anymore, my parents bought the place so they made it a teen club if you call it that way." Rachel sat on the couch next to Lucas this time,

"Sorry, she likes to make herself at home." Brooke laughed then sat on the couch next to Nathan again, "So boys, I'm gonna go off to the café so you two can handle things from here?" Karen asks, "Yes we can." Nathan said while glancing at Brooke and Rachel, "Uh-Uh." Karen said sarcastically, "We'll be fine, mom." Lucas smiled and Karen gave one more look and left,

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Rachel asked, "You're really a bartender?" Nathan asked, "Yeah, and a table dancer if you'd like." Rachel winked at him, Nathan just chuckled, "Which reminds me, are there any good parties around here?" Rachel asked, "Parties again Rach? Remember what happened the last party we went to?" Brooke chuckled, "Ha-Ha very funny, but this one is going to be different." Rachel leaned back, "Yeah, maybe you wouldn't have barfed all over the cops they came!" Brooke laughed, Nathan and Lucas couldn't hold their laughter anymore and joined her,

"Whatever!" Rachel threw a pillow at Brooke, "And the whole camp saw the whole thing." Brooke laughed, "Fine, then you both should probably know that I caught Brooke Brooking herself to a picture of L--"

Rachel got cut off by a pillow being thrown to her head, "Ow!" Rachel cried, "You promised you wouldn't tell!" Brooke yelled, "Well we didn't shake on it." Rachel smirked, "Bitch." Brooke said, "Slut." Rachel returned, "Okay, I have never heard of friends calling each other bitches and sluts." Lucas chuckled, "Hey we should go out to lunch." Nathan said, so they got into Lucas' car.

Rachel and Nathan were in the back while Lucas drove and Brooke rode shotgun. They drove to the mall and ate at a McDonalds, Nathan and Lucas found a table while Brooke and Rachel ordered food. They were done and sat down at the table,

Monday


End file.
